


Too Far Away

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom, Football RPF, National teams break
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening Robert misses Marco and decides to call him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far Away

Robert looks at his phone lying on the table in front of him. There are thousands of thoughts swirling in his mind. He feels a little scared to call but he wants to hear his voice. He needs to hear his voice, otherwise he won't be able to fall asleep. He grabs the phone suddenly thinking that it's his only chance since Wojciech is outside somewhere.

The brunette chooses the right contact from the list and dials. He waits listening to the signal noticing his heart beating faster. After few seconds he hears:

'Hello?' 

His voice is just like he remembers and Robert smiles.

'Hi, Marco.' he replies quietly.

'Oh, hi Robert. What's up?' 

'Nothing, really. Just wanted to umm... how are you?' Robert mumbles suddenly realizing that he doesn't even know what to say. 

'I'm good, I guess. Is there something you wanted to talk about?' Marco asks.

'Umm, no. I just... I wanted to know how you are and that's ...it.' Robert closes his eyes realizing that he sounds like an idiot. But then he hears Marco laugh. It's a beautiful sound and he knows it was worth it to call him.

'Okay. But tell me at least how is the national team. Are you enjoying it?' 

'Yeah, I guess. It's good to see everyone. But the last match was a disaster.' 

'Don't worry about it. You gave your best on that pitch.' Marco says in consolation.

'You saw it?' Robert asks surprised.

'Yeah, I saw the repeat. You were brilliant as always.'

'I was rubbish but thanks.' 

'Oh c'mon man. Don't beat yourself up. There were eleven of you guys not just you.' 

'I know. Szczesny said the same thing but it still sucks.' Robert admits. 

There is a silence and when Marco speaks again, his voice is changed to become more serious.

'Oh yeah, that guy, your best friend.'

It's strange how Marco changes whenever they discuss Wojciech. It was often surprising Robert but he never knew why that was.

'Yeah, he's great and I'm glad to see him but he has one flaw.' Robert says unaware of where he's actually going with this.

'What flaw?' Marco asks with a curious voice.

'He's not you.' 

There is the silence again. Robert is thinking about how stupid he was to say this. Why did he say it? Even when it was honest, it was a stupid thing to say and it sounded like he is suggesting something. This was a big mistake.

'That's really sweet, you know.' Marco replies and there is happiness in his voice. Robert takes a deep breath, relieved. The blonde adds softly:

'And I miss you too.' 

Now there is a wide smile of the brunette's lips and he can't stop the loud beating of his heart.

'I wish you were here.' Robert says.

'We will see each other soon enough.' 

'Yeah, just... I keep looking around and you're never there and it feels weird.'

'I know, I do the same. I called Mats your name once and he laughed at me.' Marco says in an amused voice. Robert laughs at this. 

'I got to go. I will text you tomorrow, okay?' Robert asks seeing as Wojciech enters the room. 

'Sure. Goodnight sunshine.' 

'Sleep well.'

Only after he ends the call, he realizes what Marco said - 'sunshine'. Robert blushes at this and suddenly he can't wait for all this to end and to go back to Dortmund. He thinks that he finally found his home and this thought makes him smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Love xxx


End file.
